Grampus
Grampus *'Affiliation': Navy (Former), Star Fleet *'Type': Midget Submarine Grampus is a midget submarine, once owned by the navy. He is a grandfatherly figure and a close friend of the Star Fleet, and has helped them out on various situations. He appears for the first time in the epsiode Pirate, in which he helped to prove Ten Cents' innocence. Then in the episode Regatta, he saved Lillie Lightship from sinking by plugging the hole in her side with his front. Later, he was nearly blown up by Bluenose the naval tug having been branded as 'too old' for further service and was out of comission. He was thankfully swiftly rescued by the Star Fleet. On the same day, he was bought by Captain Star and joined the Star Fleet as their first Star submarine. He speaks with a Central English accent (with a noticeable lisp). In one of the TUGS 1989 Annual stories, The Race, he helps Big Mac win a race against Zorran, who sabotages the race. Grampus also has a tendency to spit water in the tug's faces, most prominently at Bluenose in the episode Regatta and at Top Hat while he was napping in the episode Ghosts. Grampus docks near the famous Bridge Café, but due to the noise provided by the band, he often moves around the harbour; this is best shown in 'Pirate'. Nothing is said that when Grampus was bought by Captain Star to prevent his demise, that he moved to the Star Dock to rest. Behind the Scenes Grampus is probably based on a Plunger class submarine and is probably named after the USS Grampus (SS-4) which was one of those submarines. A Grampus, also known as Risso's Dolphin, is also a type of blunt-nosed dolphin. Spike Knight built Grampus based on old photos of a "Grampus" class submarine. The Grampus model used the same trolley mechanism utilised for moving the tugs, except his was able to lift up and down to surface. Appearances Television *Sunshine (deleted scene cameo) *Pirate *Quarantine *Ghosts *Warrior *Munitions *Regatta Books and Annual Stories *The Race *Heat Wave Voice Actors * Lee Cornes (TUGS) * Brad Swaile (Salty's Lighthouse) * Sakurako Kishiro (Japan) Trivia *His face masks were sold to The Star Tugs Company (formerly The Star Tugs Trust). The current whereabouts of his model are unknown, making him and Top Hat the only two models of the Star Fleet that haven't been found. *Other than his flags, Grampus is the only member of the Star Fleet to not be coated in the Star Fleet colors (yellow, red, white and blue). Gallery File:Grampus - TUGS Photobooks Picture.JPG|Photo book profile picture File:PirateGrampusRareShot.jpg File:GrampusinRegatta1.jpg File:Grampus2.jpg GrampusShot1.png|Deleted Scene from "Warrior. File:Quarantine2.JPG|Grampus spits out water File:BigMac&Grampus.JPG File:GrampusinGhosts.JPG File:Grampus.JPG File:Pirate 20.png File:BluenoseandGrampus.JPG|Grampus tows away Bluenose File:Bluenose with Grampus.png|Bluenose and Grampus during target practice. File:GrampusinGhosts2.JPG|Grampus wakes up Top Hat File:Grampus2.JPG|Grampus saving Lillie Lightship File:Grampus8.JPG File:DissapointedGrampus.JPG Regatta35.png|As seen in Regatta File:Grampus3.JPG File:HerculesZorranGrampus.png File:Pirate 19.png File:Vlcsnap-2012-08-16-18h00m42s132.png|Grampus at his dock File:Pirate (31).png File:Pirate (17).png File:Pirate (15).png File:Pirate (3).png File:Pirate (19).png File:Warrior7.png File:Pirate (44).png File:Pirate (42).png File:LillieRescueRegatta.1.png Regatta33.png File:GrampusStarSubmarine.jpg|Grampus with Star flags File:HappyGrampus.jpg garmaps.PNG grampus.PNG HeatWave9.jpg|Grampus (bottom right) as seen in Heat Wave Regatta5.jpg|Grampus (left) as seen in Regatta (sticker book) Regatta6.jpg File:Grampus'Prototype.jpg|Grampus' possible basis File:Grampus'sfacemasks.jpg|Grampus' face masks GrampusPicture.jpg|Grampus' model as seen in the Japanese colouring book Grampus'Model.png|Grampus' Model Category:Star Fleet Category:Navy Category:Characters Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Protagonists